The Nebula and Sniper
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Team BEIG, the most mismatched team on Remnant, after Arriving in Vale, Team leader Rand Blizz meets a crossbow wielding girl who changes his life forever. Rated t for violence, death and cursing. One chapter every other Saturday. AU of season 3 RWBY and beyond. Chapter this week is 1100 words.
1. Ride to Vale

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**.

 **(Mistral Airship, 4 months before RWBY season 3.)**

Rand Blizz sat in the seat of the airship as it continued on its course from Mistral to Vale where Blizz and his team would be competing in the tournament.

He sighed and whipped the dirt off his blue pants and looked down at his icy blue boots as the airship continued to fly towards its destination, he walked over to the window as he looked back at Mistral as it began to glow smaller and smaller until was simply a dot in the distance.

"Blizz, what are you doing up here? Rest of us are down stairs asleep or training for when we get there… I never figured you as the brooding type."

Rand heard from over his shoulder as he smirked and yawned, pretending to ignore the girl behind him. 

"Yeah well, I'm not most people, Jasmine… Most of Haven can sleep until Remnant explodes, I'm not most people… Besides, if that's the case, why aren't you asleep then, hmm? The trip to Vale is going to take 2 or so days and then from there we have to wait several months to compete in the tournament… If you want to rest, fine… But I'm going to keep staying up here to relax."

Rand said as Jasmine sighed before she walked down the steps to the lower deck of the airship.

Rand turned to see his weapon, _Wolfbane_ on the seat next to him, the sniper rifle/ assault rifle sword sat on the chair next to Rand as he pated the weapon with care.

"Come a long way from being just a kid… And Jasmine being an Atlesian specialist that joined our team? Hmm, wonder what goes in in Atlas to have made her join us… Well, the rest of team _BEIG_ is downstairs… Perhaps I should join them… Eh, ill give it a few more minutes before I do."

Rand said as he grabbed _Wolfbane_ , clipped the weapon to his back and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor of the airship and walked past his team to walk to his room to rest.

"I am really tired, maybe I shouldn't have spent the better half of a night practicing… Eh, have to practice now so I don't have to later…"

Rand said as he entered his room and yawned as he laid down in his bed and yawned as he laid his blue jacket on the coat rack and laid his boots down by the door as the rest of team _BEIG_ entered the room.

"Jasmine, what do you and Auburn and Bud want? You just asked what I'm not sleeping or so, and now I'm sleeping…. _BEIG_ isn't going to be in Vale for another day or so… So, go and get some sleep or something." 

Rand said as he looked over his shoulder at his team mates, Jasmine had white hair, blue heels, a black jacket and blue shirt with white gloves, something he guessed was common in Atlas.

Bud was from Vasco, Rand had heard that he had transferred from the desert school to the school of Haven academy. Something that surprised Rand to know end, he wore a brown jacket, red boots, green pants and brown sunglasses.

"Auburn, I'm sure you're be glad as hell to get back to Vale… Jasmine, you're in charge of the team if I'm not up… So, I'm going to ask again, what are you guys doing in my room?"

Rand asked, ready to bury his head under his pillow, pretend that his mismatched team wasn't in the same room as him and sleep.

"You know that your cousin is going to be in the tournament? Isn't it cool that your cousin who-…"?

Bud started to ask as Rand rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"Yeah, I'm glad that cousin Pyrrha is going to be in the tournament… But that doesn't change the fact that we aren't going to be at the city for another day. We need to settle in, some of us need to train a bit more, and finally, we all need to wait… I know you and Auburn want to tear things up when we get to Vale… But we can't… As for me deciding to lay down and pass out? I realized its going to be a while before we get there and there's little else we can do at the moment to make the time go by faster."

Rand said as his teammates all looked at each other, Rand was usually a down to earth and laid-back person, only Bud knew that he disliked being stuck in one location for long, it held him back.

"Maybe we could hunt some Grimm when we land, Lionheart is being more lenient on us for some reason… I can't place my finger on it."

Bud said as Rand sat up in his bed and turned to face his team.

"Then we hunt down and cut down every Grimm squad that we can… I heard that Vale's outer cities are infected with Grimm…"

Rand said as he sighed and got up, his need for sleep forgotten. 

"Then Auburn and Bud are going to duel each other… You two don't have a lot of combat training before the tournament started… Jasmine, I'm going to scope out whom we're up against… Then I'm going to sleep, I'm tired as a sloth and you guys wouldn't let me get some good sleep."

Rand said, grabbing his coat and boots and walking out of the room past his teammates. 

**Author notes**

 **Ok, first chapter done! I'm surprised that this is the first Nebula story on the site. Also,** _ **BIEG, OR Beige**_ **will be changing the events of season 3 and beyond. Also, this story will be updated every other Saturday. Until Next, next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!** __


	2. Nighttime Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sniper and the Nebula. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**.

 **(Vale, 4 months before RWBY season 3.)**

Rand sat in _BEIG's_ dorm as he looked up at the ceiling. They had arrived 3 hours ago and it had since turned to night in Vale and Lionheart had ordered for the teams to turn in for the night.

Blizz looked over to see that the rest of his team was tired and resting, causing him to sigh as he climbed out of bed and began to walk across the room, he knew Jasmine, Bud, and Auburn would be fine without him and he doubt they would care if he was up at night anyway, they didn't have anything planed for tomorrow anyway.

'Love how my own team cares enough to wake up me when I don't want them to but when I don't want to be awake, they don't have a care if I'm up or not.'

Blizz thought as he shook out of the room as he turned to look at the others before closing the door, it was pitch black out so they wouldn't have seen him anyway.

He turned to look around when he slammed into someone as they fell to the side of him, he felt a bare foot brush against his face as they fell.

"Whoa!"

Blizz yelled as they both fell, he most has caught on the stairs as both fell down the stairs, Blizz blinked as whoever had fallen had fallen on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!"

The voice called out as Blizz climbed to his feet, he felt someone to the side of him so he offered a hand as he helped them up, he could tell the voice was obviously female.

"No, it's my fault, it's so dark out that I can't see a blasted thing."

Blizz said as he looked around and was about to see the girl he had bumped into due to the low light of the lights on the wall.

The girl had low, Indigo hair and had olive green eyes, Blizz blinked as he recognized the girl, he remembered her from when he had gone to Shade Academy with Bud.

"Neb?"

Blizz said, calling the girl by the nickname he had known the girl by at the time as Nebula blinked and smiled before hugging the boy, she made sure to keep her voice down while she talked.

"Blizz? What are you… Wait, are you here to compete in the tournament?"

Nebula asked as Blizz rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, he had known Nebula for about a year while Mistral had been having a one-year exchange program.

"Of course, we are, team _BEIG_ is here to win… What are you guys doing here? Team NDGO came to compete as well?"

Blizz asked as Nebula nodded, she had known team _BEIG_ to beone of the tougher teams within the four kingdoms, she had heard rumors that there were a few newer teams that had proven to be just as good.

"Team _NDGO_ must have gotten really strong… They were second best compared to team… I forget the one, didn't that monkey guy that transferred to Haven?"

Blizz asked as Nebula and Blizz hummed in thought as he walked to lean against a more comfortable part of the wall.

"Yeah, we got better… So, Bud and them still being annoying when you want to sleep?"

Nebula asked as Blizz rolled his eyes, he felt weird talking in just his pjs but Nebula had always been someone wacky, he had come to like that from her.

"Oh, big time, Neb, the rest of my team decided it would be funny as hell to try and keep me up on the way here… I only got some sleep when I told them I would take them for a tour of Vale when we got here."

Blizz said as he looked around, it was nearly 12PM and both teens were nearly exhausted, they didn't tell the other that, however.

"Yeah, Dawn and the others wont stop bugging me to check out Vale and see what's going on around town, I told them to wait, though… There isn't anything to do at the moment due to Vale starting to get ready for the tournament… Leaves thing being boring since then."

Nebula said as Brant nodded, he was starting to get sick of his team crying because there was nothing to do at the moment. He knew that they wanted to explore Vale but he knew the city would be closed and there would be nothing to do at the moment for them.

"Yeah… I also heard that, I wish you could speak to the rest of my team, would do them a whole lot of good to find out that the city is going to be busy planning for the big tournament… Speaking of which, you do know your semblance is allowed, right? Or did you not yet unlock your ability to use it?"

Blizz asked, curious if the girl had indeed unlocked her semblance, he knew she was having trouble unlocking it last time they had met, heck, she hadn't even thought up a name for the ability if it was to manifest, something that Blizz had already down, it didn't help that Blizz had already unlocked his and been able to master it with the time he has had over the years.

"Hey, don't worry, Nebula, you get it down, pat… It just takes time… Besides, we have 3 months to prepare for the tournament… Anyway, since we have the rest of the night to talk, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Blizz asked as Nebula smiled.

They spent most of the night talking before returning to their dorms to rest.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! As for the events of the tournament? It will be coming in 5 or so chapters. Nebula and Blizz will be talking more next chapter. Next chapter will be Next, next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Training session

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sniper and the Nebula. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**.

 **(Vale, 2 months before RWBY season 3.)**

Nebula and Blizz stood side by side as they fired their weapons. Nebula had transformed _Shooting Star_ into its Crossbow form and Blizz had been alternating _Wolfbane_ between its Assault Rifle and Sniper form before ultimately settling on the Sniper form as the duo reloaded their weapons.

"So… How's Vasco treating you? Mistral is peaceful… But it's boring, there's nothing to do, barely any Grimm, and I haven't gotten much training done… At this rate, _BEIG_ is going to be unable to do anything… Plus, it's been a… Was it a few years or so since we last talked, Neb?"

Blizz asked as he fired a round through a cut out of a Beowolf as he racked the weapon, spiting a round out the side of the weapon as he looked through the scope.

"About that long, yeah… It's been a little boring, _NDGO_ has been doing pretty good, Dew and I have been getting along just fine… It's been a bit rough… Vasco isn't the nicest place… It's nothing but sand… So, yeah…"

Nebula said as she fired a cross bolt at a target, it shattered as she pulled another bolt out of her jacket pocket before loading it into her weapon.

"I'll take sand over the mountains and valleys of Mistral if it means something exciting, Neb… There hasn't been many Grimm to fight like I said… Anyway, like I was saying... This should be interesting, the tournament, I mean… There's teams from all over Remnant coming here… Hmm, I should see how many teams are here… Neb, tomorrow would you like to see the competition? It isn't like our schools have much other to do at the moment… I mean, we do have like 2 more months before the tournament."

Blizz asked as Nebula nodded before sheathing her weapon, the duo started to walk back towards the lift that had taken them to the training room as it started to power down as they reached the lift.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, you are right, we don't have anything else to do for 60 days, and I've been dying to get out of the apartment in the meantime… What's the worst that could happen?"

Nebula asked as they leaned against the elevator walls as it started to rise.

"You know the tournament probably means that we will be pitted against each other… You are in another team, after all… Hmm, I wonder how most of the fights will go, should be pretty interesting…"

Blizz said as Nebula merely rolled her eyes, neither had much to say and the day for the most part had been boring like the weeks they had spent waiting for the tournament hadn't helped at all for the duo.

"Yeah, they seem like they're really building up to some super fights out there…. Though, you should still prepare to lose, Blizz… Team _NDGO_ isn't going to pull their punches… Even if we are going to be fighting you guys… Besides, if you guys win, it means we just have to train more to beat you… On all the Grimm in Vasco…"

Nebula teased as Blizz simply grunted in annoyance, he didn't care a lot for the fact that they might lose or win. Blizz did want the trophy just to show others that they had won, it was how Nebula was teasing him that got under the boy's skins so easily that seemed that she didn't even have to try to get a response out of him.

"Oh, trust me…. Just because you guys are all girls and all that doesn't mean anything, Neb… Team _BEIG_ will win… In fact, how about a wager on it? Unless you're scared."

Blizz said as Nebula turned to face him as the boy continued his talk.

"If we win, you and team _NDGO_ will have to admit we're the best team in all of Remnant."

Blizz said as Nebula nodded before closing her eyes and grunting, she tried to think of something that she could demand in response and found it, she knew something that would bug Blizz to no end.

She smirked and began to advance on Blizz as he blinked nervously and started to back up.

"Neb, what are you doing?"

Blizz asked as he hit the elevator wall. Nebula smirked as she leaned against the boy, pressing them to the wall as she planted her hands on either side of Blizz.

"And if we win… You have to go on a date me with… Wherever I pick… For the whole day…"

Nebula purred before leaning off the boy and walking to the other side of the elevator as it continued to speed towards the top floor, Nebula looked over to see Blizz blushing and looking around the elevator as she smiled.

"That wasn't cool, Neb… But… Ok, if you win, ill go on a date with you wherever you want to go… Oum help me…."

Blizz said, muttering the last part under his breath as the lift continued to rise, it reached the top floor as the two Huntsmen stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

"I'm going to grab some Lien and then meet you at your dorm… There's some Ammo, dust, and weapon parts I'm dying to buy… And I'll go get team _BEIG_ while I'm at it, I heard Vale is beautiful around night time…"

Blizz said as he marched off to go find his team, Nebula smirked before going off to grab the rest of her team and take them out to go relax around town while Blizz got his team together.

"So, there anything else you guys need to grab? I'm headed back to the dorm now… Make sure you guys are ready when I get there, we are going to be leaving as soon as I get back to the dorm and grab the Lien."

Blizz said as he continued his walk towards the dorm he and his team were using and knocked on the door, he could hear his team preparing to leave as he waited.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was unable to post due to the site for a while and thus I had to wait… I will be trying to post more chapters soon. Next chapter is Next, Next Saturday and will show NDGO and BEIG. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: There will be a poll for the next RWBY story with the choices being the Malachite Twins, Emerald, Reese, May and Penny.**


	4. Street talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sniper and the Nebula. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**.

 **(Vale, 1 month before RWBY season 3.)**

Blizz continued to walk through town, the rest of _BEIG_ and _NDGO_ , Nebula included as he turned to look at her.

"It's only another month and the Tournament will be here, its going to be fun by the time that it gets here… I say Vasco is going to win, don't you, boss?"

Bud said from the back of the pack as Blizz turned to look at Nebula as she nudged him playfully.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count out Mistral, Bud… Even if I know you're from Vasco, Mistral isn't going to go out without a fight… So, don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Blizz said as he dusted off his coat as he turned to look at Nebula before speaking.

"Besides, I know you're going to be a tougher opponent, Neb… I've fought an archer like you before… But it's been easy to fight archers… Arrows don't hit as hard as bullets… Then again, you've using a crossbow… Those hit harder than any arrows."

Blizz said as Nebula rolled her eyes as Rand cracked his knuckles as he put his hands behind his head as she responded.

"Well, I'm glad you're not counting us out… Because when the show actually starts, all of Remnant is going to see that you're not as good as you think you are… _NDGO_ is going to be the spearhead that breaks the other kingdoms in the tornament… So please, keep talking… Its going to be funny watching you lose…"

Nebula said as Blizz grunted in slight annoyance, he and Nebula had spent the last few weeks of the last month bantering, training and catching up on old times, sharing school mission stories.

It made both of them a little cocky and Bud and the rest of Nebula's and Blizz's teams could see both were starting to prepare for a fight with each other.

"Why don't you guys have a sparring match soon? It will take some of the edge off… It's clear both of you want to fight each other… Besides, why do you both have to wait for the tournament to happen to settle things?"

Dew asked as both turned to the member of team _NDGO_ as Blizz brushed off his jacket once more as he spoke up.

"Ok, Dew, I want to make things clear wise, Dew… This isn't some grudge match between us, Neb and I have been friends since I did that student exchange program at Mistral and visited Vasco… We aren't enemies… We're just having a friendly wager… Secondly, both of us want to settle things in the tournament, if either of us mess up or get hurt, that means neither _NDGO_ or _BEIG_ won't be in the tournament when it happens… When the tournament starts, me and Neb settle things… Besides, Lien is on the line… I am not losing the bet I made to Neb."

Blizz said as Neb smirked and started to nod as Blizz and the rest of the group continued walking as Nebula spoke up.

"You heard Atlas is bringing in more soldiers? I heard the last attack Vale suffered is really making Atlas anxious… So perhaps we should go see what kind of tech their bringing in."

Nebula said as Blizz nodded, the other Kingdoms didn't know all the details about the battle that led to Atlesian military being deployed to Vale… Besides Atlas itself, Blizz knew they had reasons not to say why, it still bothered the other kingdoms, Blizz among those people.

"Maybe, I did hear the Atlesian army is going to be show casing some of its new mechs… That is something I think is worthy of checking out… It's going to be the only interesting thing to happen this week… Besides training can wait for another week, I've already trained enough for an entire month already… And we're going to be able to train in between matches… So…"

Blizz started to say as he leaned against the wall as the group finally arrived at their location: Vale's Dust Store with a weapons store down the end at the street as Blizz turned to the rest of _BEIG_ as he spoke up.

"Ok, go buy your ammo and Dust Crystals… I am going into the store with Nebula when your done… Ammo and Dust Crystals… No weapon upgrades or anything unless you can afford them… And we are going to the pool in 30 minutes… Damn, I sound like a 40-year-old dad…. I need to go fight something."

Blizz said at last as he rubbed his face in exhaustion as his teammates rushed past him as he turned to Nebula and the rest of _NDGO_ as he waves before he started to walk away.

"Oh brother, this is going to be a very… VERY, long month before the tournament..."

Blizz started to say as he walked off to go find a weapons store to buy some ammo for _Wolfbane_.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Ok, I might put this story on hold soon, I don't want to but I do not have many ideas for some of the later chapters. I will upload another chapter after next Saturday and will decide if this story will be hold by then, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter will have** _ **NDGO**_ **and** _ **BEIG**_ **at the pool.**


	5. Huntsmen Day off

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sniper and the Nebula. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**.

 **(Vale, 1 month before RWBY season 3.)**

Blizz splashed some water at Nebula as she dodged it and splashed back as Blizz dived underwater to avoid her strike as he did so before swimming over to her and lifting her onto his shoulders from below the water as both laughed.

"Damn it, Blizz! Let me go…. I hate you so much…"

Nebula said, muttering it in slight annoyance in between laughs as he carried her to the edge of the pool as he leaned against the pool wall, holding Nebula by her feet as she wiggled her purple tipped toes at him as he tried not to tumble into the water.

"Damn it, Neb, you brought this on yourself!"

Blizz muttered before dumping her into the pool as he laughed and started to climb out only to have his ankle grabbed by the crossbow expert as he tumbled into the water as she pulled his leg back.

All this was watched by the rest of the swimwear clad _EIG_ and

 _DGO_ as they lounged on the edge of the pool and in pool chairs.

"Do you think either of them has the ability to notice the other one likes them?"

Gwen asked as Jasmine shrugged and watched the two swims, splash and chase each other around the pool as she turned back to Gwen.

"No, I'd be surprised if Blizz even knew she had a crush on him… It's sad, but I don't expect him to ever get things like that at the moment."

The Atlesian student mumbled as a stray miss from Nebula splashed some water at her face, making her spit out the water in irritation as Blizz turned to look at her.

"You really need to loosen up a bit, Jasmine… Your get grey hair… Which is really unbecoming of a team's second in command…? Just saying."

Blizz muttered as Jasmine turned and walked away as Blizz smirked as she walked away in annoyance as Blizz turned just in time to see Nebula splash another wave of water at him.

"Ok, you are so going to get it now!"

Blizz muttered as he started to splash at her once again as he so, she pulled him underwater as she dived underwater to dodge his splash.

"Two can play at that game, Neb! come the hell here!"

Blizz muttered as he dived underwater as Nebula's eyes widened as her smirk disappeared as she watched him swim underwater.

"Don't you dare, Blizz, I swear to Oum… Don't you da-…"

Nebula got out as she was pulled underwater, much to the amusement of her teammates as the two team leaders continued to tussle.

"Their acting like children… Oh, wait…"

Bud muttered as the rest of the team continued to look at him in confusion as they did so.

"Seriously, Bud? It's pretty ridiculous of you to say that when you aren't older then him… Damn it, now I sound like I'm an adult… Great…."

Jasmine started to mutter as Nebula and Blizz who were in the middle of wrestling in the middle of the pool turned to look at the lazing Atlesian Specialist as Blizz raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Seriously, Jaz? Just… Just… Seriously? That made you sound like our headmaster's age with talk like that…"

Blizz muttered as Jasmine started to growl in annoyance as Bud held the girl back.

"He's right, Jazz… Let it go, you're going to ruin the pool day we're allowed to have… We only have 3 days left before we have to train again… Wait, Blizz, are we allowed to have the rest of the month before the tournament or not? I forgot."

Bud asked as Blizz grunted in annoyance as Nebula tackled him as he tried to speak.

"Seriously, Bud? We have the rest of the month to relax, I told you that when today started… That and we have all day to be here… This hotel is open for Huntsmen all day… Besides… We all know Mistral is going to win the tournament this year, we've been training for this all year… Well, that and fighting Grimm…"

Blizz muttered as he turned and swam to sit on the stairs of the pool on the edge of the area.

Bud rolled his eyes as Nebula settled into the spot next to him as he cast a gaze at her before closing his eyes to relax.

"This is going to be a weird day, isn't it, Boss?"

Bud asked as Blizz shrugged as he closed his eyes for good and allowing himself a moment to relax in piece at finally being able to find something to enjoy at the moment.

Which was ruined by Bud trying a cannonball, dousing both Nebula and Blizz in water as both slowly looked up at the Vasco boy as Blizz spit out a mouthful of water before cracking his knuckles as Nebula did the same, causing Bud to gulp.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the last chapter for now as RWBY season 6 isn't out yet and nothing about Nebula has come out yet… That, and I have both new stories to put in… And I have yet to come up with new ideas for this story. If anyone wants to post an idea, let me know. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
